


True Heroes

by demon_faith



Series: Iconoclast [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_faith/pseuds/demon_faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Blue and Gold, Babs. That’s how it’s meant to be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Iconoclast](http://community.livejournal.com/boostle/158688.html), as requested by [](http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/profile)[poisonivory](http://poisonivory.livejournal.com/). Thank you for all the kind comments – you’re all so welcoming!

“Booster? Booster, where are you going?”

A long, lingering glance at the bed, and Barbara held her breath, watching him watch Ted and feeling a million puzzle pieces slide neatly into place.

“Tell him that…tell him…whatever happens…he has to stay. Make sure he stays.”

“But Booster…”

Then he was gone, flying down the corridor, a golden blur, and Barbara was left by Ted’s bedside, a sad smile resting on her lips.

“Come on, Ted,” she whispered. “Wake up so he can tell you…tell you to stay.”

~

This was the worst hangover ever.

Ted cracked open one eye hesitantly. His throat felt like sandpaper and every muscle ached – he didn’t even want to think about his poor, fragile heart. What on earth had happened? It felt like he’d been hit by a sledge…  
Oh. Wait.

Random circuitry in his brain snapped together and with a pained gasp, he realised where he was. Then, seized with panic, he realised where Booster wasn’t.

With a lurch, Ted sat up, ignoring the dozen screaming alarms around his bed.

“Ow…my head…” he murmured, squinting at the doorway as Barbara came flying through it.

“Ted! You’re awake! What are you doing?”

“Wh…ugh…ah…” Ted spluttered and coughed, his mouth drying out completely. Barbara handed him a cup of ice chips and tried to press him back down, but he struggled against her, slurping the chips.

“No, no…where’s Booster?” he rasped and she looked uncomfortable. Ted froze. No…had he been too late…had he…no…

“He’s…he’s gone back, Ted.” Huh? “He went back to fight Iconoclast.”

The idiot. Of all the stupid, selfish…

Ted started throwing off the monitor leads, his muscles screaming with the effort. How long had he been lying there, wasting? Stupid coma. Stupid villain. Stupid Booster “Nobel prize in stupidity” Gold.

He really loved that man.

Huh. Where had that come from? Ted paused as that thought sunk in a little, then shook his head. Which made his skull throb and the room spin slightly to the left before wavering to the right.

“Ted, what are you doing? You’re not going after him…Ted, don’t even think about it…”

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

“Clothes, Barbara. Where are my clothes?”

“Ted, please…” she said, but he opened his eyes and fixed her with his gaze.

“Blue and Gold, Babs. That’s how it’s meant to be. Without me, he’ll die out there. Without him…”

The long, painful silence spoke volumes.

“Your suit’s behind the door,” she said quietly and he nodded quickly. Now, for the hard part…

Forcing his legs under him, he wobbled towards the door until they remembered how to function and he unhooked his battered suit, before shutting the door gently.

“Ted, are you sure about this?” Barbara offered, weakly, pointedly looking away and closing her eyes.

“Booster needs me. There’s no choice,” Ted said flatly, as he forced on his suit, huffing and wincing as his weak, aching body protested that verticality and movement were not options and what the hell did he think he was doing?

“So, how do I look?”

Barbara opened her eyes and sighed. “Like you’re about to keel over.”

Ted summoned up a grin.

“Blue Beetle to the rescue,” he offered weakly, and she smiled.

“Let’s go and find your golden mug,” Babs grinned, and Ted couldn’t help but smile.

~

Booster was losing.

Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman had all retreated to a safe place until this guy had been taken care of. The Green Lanterns and Teen Titans were also keeping their distance. It was up to the little guys.

After all these years wanting to make a name for himself, Booster would give anything to once again be a nobody.

“Where’s your little bug friend? Scraped him off the windshield yet?”

“Oh, haha,” Booster muttered under his breath, dodging another blast. He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. His shield was weakening and Skeets was screeching at him to run. The little AI only did that when things were getting really bad.

But he owed Ted. He had to take this guy down for Ted. That was all he could think of.

There was a civilian running towards him.

“Get down!” he shouted, but the man kept coming. Iconoclast had noticed and redirected his attention.

“GET DOWN!”

Booster flew across the field and crashed into the man, the ray flying harmlessly over them as Booster activated the failing shield.

“What are you doing? Are you trying to…”

He flipped over his rogue civilian. Ted smiled up at him.

“Ted,” he breathed.

“Booster,” Ted said amiably. “Shouldn’t we be working?”

“But you…coma…I…”

“Shut up, Booster. You can stutter later.”

Before he knew what was happening, Ted had rolled them over and was grinning down at him. Lifting himself on faintly trembling limbs, Ted started to walk towards Iconoclast. With no uniform. Or shield. Or…

“Just who do you think you are?” Iconoclast roared and Ted shook his head.

“I’m Ted Kord.”

“What?”

“Exactly.”

Ted walked on. Booster was frozen, disbelieving, as Iconoclast raised his arm and fired. Ted stumbled.

And then he just kept on walking.

Shot after shot but Ted was unstoppable now, ploughing forward, driving on. And Booster realised what was happening, his shock-numbed brain finally catching up with Ted’s simple brilliance.

But Ted was starting to flag, the weak blasts adding up to batter his already-abused form. Booster threw off his goggles: two could play hero.

~

Another shot, another burn. Ted winced but kept moving, determined to reach him before his strength gave out. Chubby, aging Ted Kord was going to succeed where Blue Beetle failed. He was going to protect Booster.

“Ted!”

A familiar shout and then a pale blur ran past him, catching his arm and dragging him forward. Now Iconoclast’s fire was split and Ted felt one last surge of adrenaline, clinging to Booster’s hand and running straight for the villain. He’d never felt more alive.

One last blast to his chest, and then they crashed straight into Iconoclast. Ted tumbled on top of him and raising one weak arm, punched him straight in the face. Game over.

“Ted? Ted, are you alright?”

He flopped off Iconoclast’s unconscious form and stared up at Booster’s concerned face, before frowning.

“Booster, why are you naked?”

The grin he received was dazzling. “Have we met? I’m Michael Carter. And I’m no hero.”

Ted reached up and touched at perfect lips.

“Liar,” he whispered, and passed out.

~

Barbara hadn’t really asked why a naked Booster Gold was carrying Ted into the Bug. He quickly threw on some sweats (more’s the pity), fetched a heavily restrained Iconoclast, and then settled himself against the side, Ted cradled awkwardly in his arms as he attempted to check the damage to his friend.

“Is he all right?” she asked, navigating them back towards the hospital.

“These burns don’t…don’t look too bad.” His voice was shaking. “He took a lot of hits.”

She glanced back, watching as Booster carefully removed Ted’s shirt, feather-light touches over the skin, watching Ted’s face for any sign of movement. They could have been the only two people in the world, for all that Booster knew or cared, and Barbara suddenly felt like an intruder.

Concentrating on landing the Bug, she hoped Ted realised how lucky he was.

~

Ted woke with a start and realised Booster was missing. He sat up and cried out with pain.

“He’s fine. Just lie down and take it easy.”

Ted’s arm threatened to give out from under him, but he stared resolutely at Barbara.

“Where…?”

“With Batman. Lie down!”

Finally giving in, he lowered himself back down and sighed.

“I can’t believe he did that,” he murmured.

“I can’t believe you did that! What were you thinking?”

Ted smiled. “It was a great plan though.”

Barbara reluctantly offered a smile. “It worked, yes. I still think you’re very lucky.”

“Ted! You’re awake!”

Booster bounced through the door and came round the bed, eager as a puppy.

“Scoot over.”

“Booster, I don’t think you should…” but her words fell on deaf ears, as Booster positioned himself on his side, resting his head on one palm and taking Ted’s hand with the other.

“Feeling better, Teddy?”

It should be strange, he knew, to have Booster holding his hand. Maybe a hug, reassuring touches, a hand on his arm, but not this quaint, intimate gesture that almost seemed beyond his future-born best friend. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

“Think so. When are we getting out of here?”

“Only when J’onn says. He is not happy.”

Booster settled into his side, and Ted put his arm around him, drawing him close.

“Tired?”

“Mm-hm,” Booster mumbled, and closed his eyes. Ted thought he’d never looked more beautiful.

“Beetle. You are looking much better.”

“J’onn,” Ted said pleasantly, his protective arm tightening on Booster’s shoulder.

“Thank you for stopping Iconoclast. You were brave, if somewhat reckless.”

“Uh…thank you. I think.”

Ted followed J’onn’s distracted gaze to Booster and noted the little frown on his face with amusement.

“Is Booster…sleeping?” the Martian said strangely.

“I think he’s wiped out,” Ted said softly, absently ruffling Booster’s hair. “Could do with some rest myself.”

“I will leave you then. Get well.”

“I’ll be on my way too, Ted. Rest up.” Barbara leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before wheeling herself out and shutting the door behind her.

Peace.

“Thought they’d never leave,” Booster groused, opening his eyes and grinning at Ted.

“Well, we’re all alone now…” Ted trailed off, realising what he’d just said and watching Booster’s startled expression.

“No, no, I didn’t mean…I…didn’t…Booster, I’m sorry…”

“Ted, seriously, calm! Before your heart flutters or something.”

There was an awkward silence for a moment but Booster didn’t move away.

“Not that I believe in your heart condition anyway,” he said lightly.

“Booster…” Ted said, shaking his head and then stopped. No. He wouldn’t fall for it, wouldn’t slip back into this casual banter so easily. It was more important than that.

“I…I care for you, you know.”

Booster laughed, a soft unreadable sound against his neck. “I know, Ted. And…I care for you too.”

And, for Ted, that was all he needed to hear.


End file.
